


Cartas anónimas para Ash (Español)

by orphan_account



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AshxEiji, Cartas, M/M, ashei - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21901816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eiji está enamorado de Ash y decide hacerle alguna que otra carta por vergüenza a decirle a la cara que le gusta.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 3





	1. Carta 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia también está en wattpad de mi amiga bajo el perfil de: "CarmenLopez499" y el título igual a este.
> 
> Me dejó subirla aquí y hacerle algunos cambios leves a esta, así que, disfrutad uwu

_¡Hola Ash!_.

  
_Seguro que estarás confundido por esta carta anónima, pero no puedo decir quién soy por mera vergüenza..._  
_Hoy al verte me corté de nuevo para hablarte y decirte que me gustas. Verte de lejos o de cerca me hacía enloquecer y sonreír como una persona boba. Tenía que decírtelo de alguna manera pero no tenía el coraje de hacerlo en persona, así que te escribí una carta._  
_Espero que respondas esta, ya que me haría bastante ilusión. Muchos abrazos de tu gran fan._

_E._


	2. Carta 2

_No responderé a tus preguntas de mi nombre o si soy chico o chica ya que no tengo suficiente valor de decírtelo. Hoy te volví a mirar cuando tú no me mirabas y sonreí como un_ _ángel que encuentra a su persona amada y está enamorado. Como si con solo mirarte me transmitieras todo y cada día, hacer que me gustes más y más y me cautivaras de nuevo con tu sonrisa que me alegra los días siempre._

_Me alegro muchísimo de conocerte Ash._ _Y es que siento que puedo hacer cualquier cosa por ti, pero claro... Tú eres más fuerte que yo, pero desde luego esta vez será al revés. Yo te protegeré a ti y verás que no estoy mintiendo y soy fuerte para proteger a mi persona amada: Que eres tú♡_  
_Con mucho amor;_

E.


	3. Carta 3

_Hoy te vi algo triste, aunque fingías que nadie se daría cuenta, yo lo hice. Me entristeció tu comportamiento y... ¿Qué pasó? Era raro verte así._  
_Ojala pudiera darte todo el amor, el cariño, la comprensión y todo lo que te mereces durante toda tu vida. Es que verte mal me parte en dos el alma y quiero que seas más feliz que triste: porque tú y solo tú, eres el sol que ilumina mi camino y eres el que más brilla de todos._  
_Un abrazo y un beso desde mi corazón♡_

_E._


	4. Carta 4

_Hoy volví a verte. No todos los días tengo el privilegio de poder verte junto a mi, sonriendo y siento tú._   
_Quizás algún día te diga quién soy, pues ahora mismo, no puedo todavía._   
_¿Te doy una pista? Tú a mi me conoces Ash. Esta es una carta corta, pero ya te iré haciendo muchas más y espero que me leas y respondas algunas al menos._

_Ten un buen día y muchos abrazos;_

_E._


	5. Carta 5

_Hoy... No se ni como empezar._   
_Estoy triste para que negarlo y me gustaría que me preguntaras si estoy bien y decirte que con un abrazo tuyo me alegras un poco el día._   
_Hoy no fui lo suficiente amable como siempre para responderte y es que notaste mi humor, tal vez enfadado y desesperado, pero necesitaba que estuvieras conmigo, sin hablar incluso, pero conmigo._

_Yo, no quiero mucho la ayuda de nadie en estos casos, pero se que contigo logro calmarme y sonreír de nuevo, de verdad en este momento y puedo sentir que vuelvo a florecer y todo el pasado se esfuma de mis recuerdos aunque no se vayan al 100%._

_Espero que te encuentres bien y recuerda que te quiero mucho Ash.♡_

_E._


	6. Carta 6

_¡Hey!._

_Hace días que no te mando carta, pero no te preocupes, sigo en pie. Hoy especialmente, quiero que dejes de investigar quien soy. Con el tiempo te lo diré, así que no te preocupes Ash, todo a su tiempo._   
_Quería decirte, que ayer no te vi mucho. ¿Estabas con Ibe?, ¿Max?, ¿Yut-Lung?, ¿Sing Soo-Ling?, ¿Dino Golzide acaso?. Bueno...Me preocupa que te pase algo malo, pero que se le va a hacer. Me gustaría que me explicaras más cosas y habláramos más, pero supongo que es imposible dado a lo que estás haciendo ¿verdad?._   
_Bueno, un abrazo y recuerda que esta vez, soy yo el que te va a salvar._

_E._


	7. Carta 7

_¡Hola de nuevo!._   
_Mis sentimientos son como un cuadro o algo que no se puede comprender directamente. No razono y los sentimientos se entrelazan entre si y no puedo evitar sentirme confuso._   
_Muchos a los que llamaba amigos me traicionaron o se alejaron, pero tú y solo tú estás siempre ahí siempre._   
_¿Sabes?. Los lazos y promesas que jamás creeré romper contigo permanecerán unidos por siempre._   
_Agradezco tanto que estés en mi vida que ya no se qué haría sin ti. Eres como una pequeña luz que me va guiando por este estrecho y oscuro camino. Que si, que se que siempre no puedes estar, pero ahora mismo solo solo quiero estar contigo sin opinión de la gente._

_Por mi forma de escribir, te debiste de dar cuenta de mi género, ¿no? jaja._

_Un abrazo y recuerda que te quiero por encima de lo que unas simples palabras diciéndolo en boca puede decirte este corazón pequeño que intenta sobrellevar el sentimiento de amor al limite y soltarte todo el amor._

_E._


	8. Carta 8

_Ash..._   
_Cada vez te noto más lejos y ya no me cuentas nada. ¿Que pasó?, ¿hice algo malo?._   
_No llego a comprender la forma en la que actúas ahora._   
_Es difícil de comprenderte en estos momentos y quisiera ayudarte con todo._   
_Eres mi sol, mi cielo y mi vida. No se que haría sin ti._   
_¿Hace falta que sigas fingiendo?._   
_Yo creo que no._   
_Hazme el favor de no fingir conmigo. Piensa en lo preocupados que están todos. No queremos verte mal y menos que finjas sonreír._   
_Si puedo hacer cualquier cosa, me gustaría ayudar._   
_Espero que se te pase lo que te pasa en esos momentos y puedas recuperarte._   
_Te amo y nunca lo olvides...Eres mi primer gran amor Ash♡_

_E._


	9. Carta 9

_¡Hey!._   
_Hoy te estuve buscando y por más que les preguntara a algunos y te buscara, no te encontré el día de hoy._   
_Ojalá estés bien y no armes mucho revuelvo que bien se que armas algunos líos._   
_Bueno... La carta que te di la leíste con algo de tristeza, ¿porqué?._   
_No tienes que sentirte triste por no saber quién soy. Solo debes de saber que me conoces y siempre velo por ti. Porque me gustas mucho desde el primer momento y no quiero que te pase nada malo. Lo repito muchas veces..._   
_Me gustaría que vivieras si yo puedo salvarte esta vez. Y es que deseo mucho que me mires como yo te miro intentando disimular mi amor hacia ti._   
_Algún día te enseñaré algunas cosas y te apartaré un poco de la mafia para que estés conmigo esos días._   
_Bueno. Si te diera por contestar alguna carta... Déjala en el mismo lugar que yo las pongo. Pero pon el sobre de otro color si es posible._

_Mucho amor para ti. Que nunca estarás solo._   
_Te amo Ash;_

_E._


End file.
